Casualties of Life
by ForeverFangirlx
Summary: Sam and Tom have a beautiful 14 year old daughter. They're all living happily except one thing... Kaitlyn, the usually confident, happy soul, has a large tumor growing inside of her, making it increasingly hard to breathe. How will the family cope when even more obstacles stare them in the face? *Based sorta on TFIOS... but not*


**Hey Guys, I know that I had a Fangirl fic but it was from ages ago and I'm not really sure where to go with it so I'm gonna do a Casualty fic now xx It's gonna be sorta mixed with TFIOS which is my fave book and film now so yah! Xx it won't be exactly the same but I'll mix the plot in with Casualty, so there will be characters with cancer and stuff like that xxxx thanks for reading, im ranting im sorry! **

Sam woke up to the sound of the shower running. She rolled over and looked at the clock, then sighed. Sam dragged herself out of bed and pulled off her cameo green shorts and cropped top, and started rummaging through her drawers for clothes. Tom came out of their en-suite bathroom wearing his usual jeans and shirt. He walked over to the almost naked Sam and pulled her close, and he began to kiss her. "Sam you are looking stunning today!" Tom said, pausing between words to kiss his girlfriend. Sam laughed and kissed him back.  
" You're not looking bad yourself, Kent!" She replied, finally pulling away from him after a good few minutes of making out. "I gotta get dressed Tom, so can you please go and sort out Kaitlyn's pills and stuff?" Tom nodded and he left the room, smiling at Sam. She pulled out some skinny jeans and a floaty white top.  
Downstairs, Tom got Kaitlyn's, their 14 year old daughter, breakfast ready. He buttered two slices of toast and put 4 different pots of pills on the tray, of which Kaitlyn had to take two pills from each pot, every meal time. The ever growing tumour in her lungs had acquired her this great privilege. Tom stood quietly in the kitchen, before he felt a small vibration in his back pocket. He pulled out the phone and glanced at the screen before answering.  
"Hello?"  
"Tom, we need you and Sam both in today. There's been some big roof collapse at a school, we need all the staff we can get!" It was the hospital.  
"No, mate, one of us can come but one of us has to stay with Kaitlyn, I mean, she's not going to school today, so she needs one of us here with her." Kaitlyn had missed pretty much a year of school so she was made to redo Year 8, stuck with people a year younger than her. She didn't care really; she had 2 days off every week, most of which time she used to do some school work and read. She was a big book worm.  
"Tom, bring her in, she can sit in the staff room, someone can be with her if she needs, but please we need you and Sam!" Finally, Tom agreed, but both he and Sam would come in an hour later than requested, giving Kaitlyn time to get ready. Tom picked up the tray, adding a glass of orange juice to it and then brought it through to the dining room.  
"KAITLYN! Breakfast! And I need to talk to you!" Tom shouted up to his daughter.

Kaitlyn grumbled. Her short gingery-brown hair flopped messily, brushing her eyes. The cannula ran from her small oxygen tank, which was currently on the bathroom floor, up her body, then it split just before her neck, wrapping behind her ears then meeting up in her nostrils, both pumping oxygen into her lungs, which _sucked at being lungs_. She finished brushing her hair into place and she headed towards the stairs. Slowly, she made her way down, Sam walking down the steps to support her.  
"Mum, I'm fine. I do it everyday seriously."  
"Okay, okay! Just making sure you're okay!" Sam didn't want to be the over protective mum but she couldn't help it; she just wanted her baby daughter to be safe and healthy. Something that wasn't really going to happen, considering the tumour that was growing inside of her, making it continually harder to breathe, hence the oxygen tank.  
"Breakfast is served madam Kaitlyn" Tom said, courtseying to her, trying to make her laugh, but she just sighed and took a bite of out her toast. Her dad patted her shoulder as he walked round to sit opposite her.  
"We have to go to the hospital today okay?"  
"My MRI isn't till next week," Kaitlyn retorted, pointing to the calendar on the wall. Sam came and sat down.  
"No honey, your mum and I have to go to work, there's been a big incident and they need us to help. You're going to have to sit in the staff room all day. Sorry sweetheart, but we can't leave you here." Kaitlyn sighed. Sam groaned, being given the news she had to work on her scheduled day off.  
"Do you have any work to do? Or you could just bring your laptop and phone and chill for the day?"  
"Whatever Dad." Tom convinced her to eat the rest, take her pills and then get ready. She went and brushed her teeth in the downstairs bathroom.

Back in the dining room, Sam sighed, head in her hands.  
"She's depressed." Tom stood up and cleared the dishes. He silently thought over Sam's blunt statement before responding.  
"Yeah. But she won't admit that. Anyway, during the day she has to go and get another jab at... 2oclock. Do you want to take her or will I? We can discuss the depression then as well?" Tom asked, realising the writing that had been written on his hand; 'Katy's Jab 2pm'.  
"Yeah you can take her. I went to the last one. Just tell the doctor or nurse or whatever that she's showing signs of depression and it would be great to try and help her through it." Tom nodded.

About half an hour later, they were all ready. Tom saw Kaitlyn's full bag and asked to check what's in it.  
"Why? It's just stuff" She sighed.  
"Katy, I just wanna check you've got all the right stuff, you know pills, stuff to do, we are gonna be there until 8pm you know!" Tom loved to call her Katy, though Sam was never quite in agreement with the nickname.  
"FINE!" Tom went through the bag when they were all sat in the car. Pills packed, laptop and gadgets and Kaitlyn's current favourite book, Tom agreed that they were all set, and Sam started to drive, pulling out of the driveway in her 5-seater BMW.


End file.
